1. Field
Example embodiments relate to touch panels using nanowires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is an input device that may be installed in front of an electronic apparatus, e.g. personal computers, notebooks, or portable media players (PMPs), and may be used to input a specific order or data to the electronic apparatus by contacting or drawing letters or pictures using a finger or a pen. Due to the increasing demand for convenience, the demand for the touch panel has greatly increased. Conventional touch panels mainly use a piezo-resistance or an electrostatic force to input data and are difficult to manufacture in a large size.
There is another type of touch panel that uses ultra sonic waves. However, when such a touch panel is manufactured in a large size, a signal generation unit is required on the side of the touch panel, and thus, the distance for generating a signal is increased, and the signal processing may be complicated.
The touch panels described above are contact type touch panels. In contact type touch panels, a finger or a pen may be used to directly contact a surface of the touch panel, and as a result, the surface of the touch panel may be damaged.